


Pink Sweater

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Fluff, I wrote this in like 45 minutes, Kissing, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Not Beta Read, Not Proofread, Polyamory, i wrote this instead of applications, idk how to tag, poly wayv because why not, pretty sure i accidentally switched tenses oop, short and shitty, yangyang is ten's baby and we all know it, yangyang terrorizing everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was a little out of character, but that’s what made it so fun. Everything was fun and games when it was from the back of Ten’s closet.-Yangyang would do a lot to get a rise out of his hyungs.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Liu Yang Yang, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Liu Yang Yang, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Everyone/Everyone, Liu Yang Yang/Everyone, Liu Yang Yang/Qian Kun, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104





	Pink Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly just a warm up, since I haven't written creatively for months, and wanted to get back into it. I'm also a sucker for baby Yangyang, so I wanted to write about Yangyang being WayV's baby, and that's how this abomination was created.

It was a little out of character, but that’s what made it so fun. Everything was fun and games when it was from the back of Ten’s closet. The laugh, smiles, and even occasional looks of shock and attraction from the rest of his WayV hyungs was an added bonus as well. He let his hand grope around the racks before grabbing a soft feeling sweater. He pulled it out from the rack before scrunching his nose with distaste for the pastel, cloudy pattern. In typical Yangyang fashion, however, he threw the sweater over his shoulder to god knows where. Hopefully nowhere Bella could find it and maul it. He flicked on the switch to illuminate the closet before diving in to find something to steal. There was everything from silk shirts and elegant slacks, to chiffon tops and booty shorts, with much in between. He decided on a baby pink hoodie that would probably end up swallowing him up. After all, all he wanted today were reactions. He snuck open the drawer holding the majority of Ten’s random pants and shorts, giggling to himself at some of his hyung’s more questionable choices (mostly lace, and a few novelty shorts received as a gag gift from Johnny.) For a moment, a little voice in Yangyang’s head asked him if it was really worth the reactions if he had to dress this way. But the other voice in his head, the one that wreaks havoc on his hyungs and is adored by the fans, pushed him to grab an even shorter pair of shorts than he’d planned on wearing. They were particularly soft, he noticed, as he pulled them on over whatever random underwear he’d fished out from the laundry pile. No guarantee that the pair even belonged to him. That’s just the way it worked at the dorm. He also considered putting on some hair accessories, but settled on quickly running and grabbing one of his teddy bears before deciding on his first victim for the day.   
Kun didn’t even see it coming today. He was sitting at his computer, playing around with some of his music production software, when Yangyang slunk in behind him. 

“Kun-Ge, what do you think?” he asked with a slightly mischievous lilt to his voice. 

“One moment, let me finish this,” Kun replied. Yangyang, however, in his typically bratty fashion was not one to wait. He tapped repeatedly on Kun’s shoulder before the elder made an exasperated noise and turned around. Yangyang already knew he was gorgeous, but it was especially fun to see his Gege’s look of shock, and the bright red flush that covered his cheeks. Satisfied with the reaction, Yangyang pressed a small kiss to Kun’s cheek before sauntering off to attack the rest of his hyungs. 

Guanheng and Dejun were lying on the couch in positions suggesting they had been there for at least an hour, with a random cdrama on the television screen in front of them. Yangyang climbed over the couch, wincing as the top of the headboard dug into his crotch uncomfortably. He slipped down in between his hyungs, grabbing their attention with a simple, “What do you think?” The effect, as usual, was hilarious. Dejun’s stunned silence and Guanheng’s almost unnoticeable muttering of how much of a little shit he was. He bid his hyungs farewell with a blown kiss before running to the other side of the dorm as fast as his legs would let him go. 

Yukhei and Sicheng were his next victims, he decided, when he saw them on his way to the kitchen to grab a meal, despite it being approximately 3 pm. He changed his mind, however, when he saw Yukhei pushed against the wall by Sicheng, his lips captured in a kiss. Deciding not to get in between that, he apologized as he made his way to grab one of the instant ramen packs. 

Stomach full, he made his way to the bathroom before quickly making his way back to Ten’s room, where he had started this whole adventure. As he gently creaked open the door, he could see Ten’s face illuminated by his tablet, a stylus in his hand as he mused softly to himself, probably drawing an abstract design that could possibly even end up tattooed onto his body one day. After hearing his footsteps, Ten turned to look at Yangyang.

“Oh baby, you look so cute. What am I going to do with you?”

“I don’t know, that’s all up to you.” Yangyang slipped onto Ten’s bed, and stretched across his lap. Ten gently smacked his ass, resulting in a complaining whine from Yangyang. 

“Hyunggg” Yangyang complained, with a pointed and judgemental stare at his favorite hyung.

“Aw baby, I just can’t help myself when you’re dressed so nicely for me.” Ten drawled as he let his hands wander again, this time up Yangyang’s sweater. Ten looked at Yangyang calculatingly, as though he was trying to figure out everything going on in his head, before pulling the younger in for another kiss, Yangyang’s first real kiss of the day. It didn’t really matter which hyung he started out the day by going to, because he always ended up in Ten’s bed by the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking through this shitshow, kudos and comments are appreciated if you feel this dumpster fire of a fic is worth them.


End file.
